Gunmar
Gunmar the Black was the main (later secondary) antagonist of Trollhunters. Official Description "''Gunmar is the Troll warlord of the Gumm-Gumm army and the father of Bular. He is ruthless beyond imagining, and his return to the natural world would spell the utter destruction of human and Trollkind as we know it." '' History Backstory Gunmar was born from the corruption of the first Heartstone of the Troll race. When the wars between Trolls and humans were unleashed by the domination of the surface, the horrible deaths and bloodshed corrupted the Heartstone, causing it to rot from within, and from inside it, Gunmar was born. The first of his many victims was the king of the Quagawumps. He fought with several Trollhunters; however, none were able to defeat him even with the Sword of Daylight. He fought against Orlagk for the right to be the warlord of the Gumm-Gumms, a weeks-long battle that ended with Orlagk's death and the loss of Gunmar's eye. After the Troll realm and the human realm separated, Gunmar led the Gumm-Gumm Army to take the power of the surface and to devour all of mankind. This unleashed a war between the Gumm-Gumms and the rest of the Trolls that ended when the Trollhunter, Deya the Deliverer, defeated Gunmar, exiling him and all his army to the Darklands. Only his son, Bular, managed to escape imprisonment in their home, the Darklands. Bular then started scheming for centuries to free his father and eventually allying with Stricklander and The Janus Order to accomplish the goal. Part One (Trollhunters) Centuries later, Bular, Strickler, Otto Scaarbach, Nomura, and the Janus Order completed the Killahead Bridge. Upon the Bridge's completion, Gunmar was able to speak to his son known as Bular and his subordinates via projection. Bular then informed Gunmar that the current Trollhunter was a human named Jim Lake Jr. and that Strickler had forbidden him from taking the Amulet of Daylight, the only way to open the Bridge, from him. Strickler, in turn, argued that killing a human child would cause too much scrutiny, but their bickering only annoyed Gunmar. The Gumm-Gumm warlord acknowledged that Strickler was right to spare the Trollhunter so as to keep their plan secret before declaring that Bular shall be in charge. He then sent everyone away so he could speak with Bular privately, suspecting his son had misgivings about Strickler. Bular told Gunmar that in his human guise, Strickler was Jim's teacher and most likely felt affection for him. So Gunmar instructed Bular to subtly reveal Strickler's identity to Jim so the two would be forced into a confrontation in which Strickler would kill the Trollhunter and take the amulet. Strickler did indeed steal the amulet but swapped it for a fake to fool the Trollhunter. However, as everyone discovered, only the Trollhunter could use the amulet to open the bridge. Despite being engaged in battle by Jim and his friends, Strickler is able to manipulate Jim into opening the Bridge, allowing Gunmar to call out to Bular. The bridge was eventually destroyed by Draal, who removed the amulet before Gunmar could be freed from the Darklands. Upon learning of the death of his son, Gunmar sent Jim a message through Gnome Chompsky, who had been sent into the Darklands through a Fetch some time prior, threatening to murder everyone Jim had ever loved for killing Bular. In the threat, translated by Blinky from Gnome Chompsky, Gunmar promised an 'ocean of blood' for Jim and his loved ones, that he would 'make a throne from their bones'. Jim then decides to go to the Darklands all alone, so nobody else gets hurts. Part Two (Trollhunters) Gunmar is alerted of Jim's presence in the Darklands by Dictatious Galadrigal, who had decided to join his army eons ago. Gunmar is skeptical of Dictatious' desire for joining him, but Dictatious manages to convince him to let him into the army upon hearing that he can make the Darklands his kingdom while the other trolls mingle with those pathetic humans. He orders for Jim's capture for he's the only one who can open the Killahead Bridge. Dictatious sends goblins in hot pursuit of Jim, who searches the Darklands for Enrique Nuñez. Jim finds Enrique in the Nursery, escapes the pursuing goblins and goes back to the Killahead Bridge. He activates the portal but seeing this, the Troll Tribunal decide to destroy the bridge, thinking it's Gunmar escaping the Darklands. When the portal is closing, Jim manages to hand Enrique over to Claire, but by then, the portal closes. Immediately afterward, Jim is taken prisoner by Dictatious and two Gumm-Gumms. Following Jim's capture and subsequent imprisonment, Gunmar requests an audience with the captive Trollhunter. Taken from the dungeon by the guards, Jim is brought before Gunmar in his throne room. There, Jim breaks out of his chains with his sword, attracts the attention of Gunmar's guards and takes them down easily. Disappointed at his guards being overcome by a child, Gunmar drains the soul of one guard, forcing him to fall into a pit, supposedly to his death. Showing interest in Jim, Gunmar attacks, seeking revenge for Bular's death at first, until Dictatious suggests to spare Jim upon seeing a candy sent by Toby and dropped by Jim in the scuffle. As Jim is dragged back to the dungeon, Gunmar questions Dictatious about his request. Gunmar is shown the dropped candy and realizes the Killahead Bridge still exists; therefore he could use Jim and the bridge to escape the Darklands. When Jim's friends enter the Darklands to save Jim and bring Nomura with them, Gunmar uses the distraction to go through the open Killahead bridge with the now blind Dictatious and two guards, which had been left unguarded when Draal went through to save Jim and the others. Gunmar is taken to the Janus Order to begin his plans to take over the surface world, as well as gain the Heartstone to restore his lost strength. Wanting to win Gunmar's favor, Dictatious lies to him that the Pale Lady has made him her seer. Finding no more use for the Order, Gunmar decides to kill the members and get the Heartstone himself. Gunmar drains the soul of Draal and takes over Heartstone Trollmarket with Queen Ursuna, who was the real traitor who actually helped set Gunmar free and was trying to rid the Trollhunters all along. He turns a member of the Troll Tribunal into a Gumm-Gumm and later begins to round up every resident in Trollmarket so he can turn them, including the younglings. However, Gunmar later discovers that Jim has escaped from The Deep (since he's not a troll) and has been helping the surviving trolls escape through the Gyre Station. He sends Usurna, Dictatious, and the possessed Draal to capture them. However, Claire manages to use her Shadow Staff to teleport everyone to the surface. Part Three (Trollhunters) While AAARRRGGHH!!! goes undercover to reconnaissance the enemy, Gunmar tells his followers that taking the surface world will be pointless if the sun keeps turning them to stone. He expresses his desire to bring forth the Eternal Night, which alarms AAARRRGGHH!!! and he warns his friends what Gunmar's ultimate goal was: to use the dark ritual to claim the surface world and devour mankind, just like he tried to do during the Battle of Killahead. Morgana uses Claire to tell Gunmar how to bring forth the Night Eternal and he journeys to the Black Sea to claim the stone head of Angor Rot. She also informs him of Dictatious's fraudulence, much to his dismay. When Gunmar returns to Trollmarket, he plans on executing Dictatious for his deception and that he has exhausted his usefulness. However, AAARRRGGHH!!! intervenes and helps Dictatious escape so he can warn the Trollhunters what Gunmar is up to next. Gunmar captures AAARRRGGHH!!! and has big plans for him. He then searches for Morgana's temple, along with the possessed Draal and the captured AAARRRGGHH!!! to resurrect Angor Rot. He places AAARRRGGHH!!! in a trap for the Trollhunters so they wouldn't follow him. He uses Angor to find Merlin's Tomb and steal the Staff of Avalon, where he loses control over Draal and confronts the Trollhunters for the possession of the staff. Gunmar successfully manages to take the staff for himself and escapes the tomb, leaving Angor behind after he served his purposes in his view. Gunmar returns to Trollmarket once again, where he discovers that the Pale Lady herself has been underneath the Heartstone all along. He tries to use the Staff of Avalon to free her, yet failed to realize that Merlin has put a safeguard in: only human hands who can speak Troll can wield the staff. Gunmar demands Usurna to find a changeling (although the only remaining changelings in Arcadia, who are Stricklander and Nomura, are on the side of the Trollhunters). After Usurna failed to kidnap Nomura, she later captured Strickler, along with Barbara Lake, Jim's mother. Threatening to kill Barbara if Strickler doesn't cooperate, he takes the staff and begins speaking the incantation. He activates the staff while he and Barbara make a break for it, but not before Gunmar breaks Morgana free from her crystal prison. With the Pale Lady free after centuries of being prisoned, she begins to bring forth the Eternal Night by killing several Gumm-Gumms so she can use their dust and the Staff of Avalon to begin the dark ritual. Before the Eternal Night War begins, he begins a speech for his army while Angor Rot and Morgana listen together. When the war begins, Gunmar confronts the Trollhunter (now transformed into a half-troll). With the assist of Angor Rot, they battle Jim, who manages to take them out almost flawlessly, thanks to his new troll abilities. Jim manages to seduce Angor as Gunmar throws him aside, calling him weak. Gunmar finally pins Jim down, expressing his disdain of a human boy wearing a troll's armor and now shares his kind's skin. He then tries to turn Jim with his blade, but the Trollhunter fights back with his strength of will and shoves the blade away. When Gunmar lunges at Jim, he reacts by summoning his Eclipse Blade and slices through the Skullcrusher's body. His body begins to turn to stone while the explosion eliminates the rest of his Gumm-Gumm Army. Jim (avenging his surrogate brother, Draal) shoves Gunmar's stone body off of the roof and he watches as it shatters on impact with the ground, finally ending Gunmar's century-year-old reign of tyranny once and for all. Physical Appearance He lost his right eye (which is now one of his lifeblood stones) from his battle with Orlagk the Oppressor, the Gumm-Gumm warlord. He has two large horns on his head which span out big. His skins glow in a bright teal colored design. He has yellow teeth and what appears to be black hair. After absorbing the heartstone, his skin now glows a bright orange-yellow colored design. Personality A psychopathic and ruthless tyrant, Gunmar has made it his life goal to dominate both the Dark Realm with Earth and dominate all of Trollkind. In addition, despite the Janus Order helping him regain his full strength and his army, he merely saw them as tools and even exterminates the Changeling members, just because he thought that they served their purpose (and he never saw them as equals of trolls in the first place). In fact, Gunmar's extreme prejudice against Changelings is what causes Nomura and Stricklander to see the error of their ways. However, he is not without honor, since he wouldn't kill someone who is weak and in despair. Powers & Abilities Gumm-Gumm Troll Physiology As the leader of the Gumm-Gumms, Gunmar is one of the strongest Gumm-Gumms in the Darklands and his strength is greatly feared by many trolls. Even in his weakened state, he was strong enough to brutally strangulate a Stalkling and go horn-to-horn with AAARRRGGHH!!! until his former general managed to overcome him. After he absorbed Trollmarket's Heartstone, his strength was greatly enhanced to where he was deemed unstoppable to fight head-on. Combatant Despite his large structure, Gunmar is a skilled fighter, being able to go on par with Nomura and Jim (before and after he was transformed into a half-troll). Swordsmanship Gunmar is an accomplished swordsman. Equipment Decimaar Blade Gunmar brandishes the Decimaar Blade, a cursed sword with dark magic that can be summoned to his hands and also allows Gunmar to control the minds of his enemies, or turn them into Gumm-Gumms. However, beings with strong wills (Jim being the prime example) are able to resist and can even be immune. Relationships Bular Queen Usurna Dictatious Galadrigal Morgana AAARRRGGHH!!! Stricklander Nomura Jim Lake Jr. Episode Appearances Trivia *Gunmar was the main antagonist of the series, but is reduced as the secondary antagonist in the second part by Morgana because she has bigger plans than anyone else, is more powerful than Gunmar, and is responsible for creating Angor Rot and the Gumm-Gumms, including Gunmar himself as she began to conflict between humans and trolls. In fact, she stated that Gunmar was nothing more than a pawn to her. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Villains Category:Gumm-Gumms Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Deceased